Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a magnetic element. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a magnetic element which can enhance thermal dissipation performance thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the power electronics systems, e.g., wind power inverters, solar energy inverters, medium/high voltage inverters, uninterruptible power systems (UPS), power quality management equipments and etc., are widely used, the thermal dissipation performance of the power electronic systems are increasingly emphasized.
Magnetic elements, the critical components of the power electronic systems, have main functions including isolation and limitation of short circuit current thereof, reactive power compensation and flat wave. Since the magnetic elements consume power and convert the power into heat when the magnetic elements are working, the magnetic elements may overheat and malfunction in surrounding of high temperature. Therefore, in order to keep the magnetic elements working properly, the magnetic elements are generally cooled down to decrease the external temperatures of the magnetic elements through, for example, liquid-cooling radiators or air-cooling radiators.
To enhance thermal dissipation efficiency of the magnetic elements, those of skills in the related art all devote themselves in finding suitable solutions. However, no appropriate solution has ever been developed or completed. Therefore, how to effectively enhance thermal dissipation efficiency thereof shall be one of current significant research issues, and also be an objective that urgently needs to be improved.